Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, digital media players, and so forth, increasingly employ light sensors to control the manipulation of a variety of functions provided by the device. For example, light sensors may be used by an electronic device to detect ambient lighting conditions in order to control the brightness of the device's display screen. Typical light sensors employ photodetectors such as photodiodes, phototransistors, or the like, which convert received light into an electrical signal (e.g., a current or voltage).